


It's All Us Now

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Donna lives, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Season 2 Finale Fix It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: SPOILERS TO S2 FINALEIt's not until a small, pale, trembling hand - the same one that rested on his bicep just a moment ago - comes into his view and rests over Donna's heart, that everything starts to make sense. Because that hand is glowing, the soft purple light reflecting off the material of their suits, and when Dick lifts his gaze, he sees Rachel kneeling right beside them, with furrowed brow and eyes shut in concentration.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson & Raven
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	It's All Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's baaaack??  
> I know, it's been a while. But this idea has been in my head for a while now and I needed to let it out, so enjoy!  
> As always, cudos and comments appreciated.  
> This is how season 2 should have ended.

The world around him fades out. He doesn't hear the sounds of the carnaval around him, the sirens of authorities arriving nor the screams and shouts of his team. He doesn't feel the jolts and sparks of dying electricity when he carefully lifts Donna's body from the metal construction and slowly lowers himself on the wet ground, laying her down in his arms. Her skin is still radiating heat, he can feel it through his glove as he gently strokes her cheek in a helpless attempt of comfort, but it's already beginning to feel numb to his touch and that realization terrifies him. Because _it cannot be happening, she can't be-_ Dick chokes on a sob and takes her hand in his. _Please, not her, not Donna._

He hears someone calling his name and he lifts his head for a moment, catching a glimpse of other Titans approaching him, but his eyes fall back to Donna almost immediately. He can't bring himself to look away, because if there's a sign, _any sign_ she's still alive - against all logic - he has to see it, he has to know. 

There's a small hand on his arm and the touch is familiar, but Dick is so numb he can't quite recognize it. He can hear soft words being mumbled to him, words broken by sobs and shuddering breaths, but he can barely understand it. He can hear the others arguing, something about healing and not having other options, but as he can feel Donna growing colder against him, he realizes _there's no point_. There's nothing to heal there, it's too late. 

It's not until a small, pale, trembling hand - the same one that rested on his bicep just a moment ago - comes into his view and rests over Donna's heart, that everything starts to make sense. Because that hand is _glowing_ , the soft purple light reflecting off the material of their suits, and when Dick lifts his gaze, he sees Rachel kneeling right beside them, with furrowed brow and eyes shut in concentration. 

"Rachel? What are you-"

"Let her try." Kory interrupts him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her and sees worry and sadness in her eyes, but she only gives him a reassuring smile in return before fixing her eyes back on the girl. Her hand stays on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze, and it feels comforting, the touch grounding him in here and now. 

He looks around. Hank and Dawn stand nearby, both watching the scene in suspense. The blonde is more pale than he had ever seen her, her eyes glued to Donna's face, while the Hawk has his arms firmly placed on her shoulders, looking around from time to time, checking their surroundings.

Gar stands somewhat awkwardly behind Kory, wrapped only in what appears to be Rachel's cardigan. It's a relief to see the boy back in his human form again, but his whole body is trembling, and Dick suspects it's not just from the cold. 

He spots Conner near the car, watching everything from afar with pain and confusion in his eyes. It seems like he wants to come closer, but he's not sure he can, as if he doesn't want to intrude.

Rachel's heavy breaths bring him back to what's happening in front of him. She now has her both hands pressed to Donna's chest, but the purple glow is slowly fading and her hands are starting to shake. _She's growing tired_ , he thinks when sweat appears on the girl's face, mixing with her tears. She lets out a heavy sigh, gasping for air as she takes her hands away from Donna to support herself on the ground.

"I can't do this." She sobs. She looks up at him and the pain in her eyes nearly kills him. "I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough."

But something tells him she is. She already proved herself to be far stronger than any one of them thought she could be. And not just in terms of her constantly growing and changing powers. He had seen her do some amazing things. She healed Gar - twice apparently. She helped him bring Conner back. She patched up Kory. And she saved them all from Trigon.

A memory from earlier today sparks in his mind.

_Okay, it's all you now._

_It's all_ **_us_ ** _now._

He takes her hand in his and squeezes, and she looks at him. He locks eyes with her, making sure she's listening.

"Not alone, you're not."

It takes her a moment, but she nods eventually, and this time they both place their joined hands over Donna's heart. Rachel closes her eyes again and a purple glow from her hands starts seeping through Dick's fingers. The same moment he feels his strength, his life force, flowing through his body right into Donna. Rachel is _draining him_ , channeling everything they have to bring their friend back. The others must have guessed their train of thought, because he can see them approaching, and suddenly their hands are all over Rachel's back and shoulders, each Titan linking themselves to her. 

Rachel's hands glow brighter and brighter with every additional life force flowing through her. And it seems to be _working_.

The color comes back to Donna's face, the numbness of her body is fading, and Dick gasps when her chest starts to move. _She's breathing_ , he realizes and lets out a sob of relief. 

Rachel seems to feel it too, because she stops slowly and leans on his shoulder, breathing heavily.

"You did it." he breaths out and she smiles at him. 

" _We_ did it." she corrects him and the amount of pride blooming in his chest almost knocks him out. _That's my girl_.

"But it wasn't enough to fully heal her." Rachel continues. "She still needs medical attention."

That pushes the team into action. Hank immediately helps Dick lift Donna up, while Kory rushes to Rachel's side, supporting the girl as she stands. Meanwhile Dawn went over to Gar, and with a comforting arm over his shoulder, the two of them headed towards Conner.

Dick brushes the hair out of Donna's face, after Hank lifts her body up in his arms. She may be unconscious and still severely injured, but she's breathing and that's enough for him, at least for now.

"Let's take her home."

***

Back in the Tower Donna is immediately rushed to the infirmary. Hank and Dawn, having the most medical experience and knowledge out of everyone, push everyone out of the room the moment she's placed on the bed, and get to work. 

Dick is hovering at the door. He wants to stay, to help, but this is not his field of expertise, and honestly, he can barely stand. So he takes Kory's suggestion and goes to his room to refresh and recharge. He slips out of his new suit and decides to take a shower, hoping that hot water will relax his muscles and clear not just his body but also his mind.

There are few bruises left after his fight with Deathstroke, but his suit sustained most of the blows so it's not that bad. He'll be good as new in 24 hours.

A lot has happened in the last few days, but he doesn't have time nor desire to think about it right now. So he scrubs himself clean, changes into fresh clothes and makes his way back to the infirmary. 

He stumbles upon Kory on his way, just as she walks out of Rachel's room. He gives a quick glance inside before she closes the door, catching a glimpse of the girl sleeping in her bed.

"How is she?" He asks quietly, concern filling his voice. Kory lets out a tired sigh.

"Exhausted." she admits. "Healing Donna was tiring enough as it was, but everything that happened in the last few days really took its toll on her. Not to mention this is the first time she's actually sleeping in 3 days."

Dick grows more worried at that.

"What? Why?"

Kory hesitates for a moment, before speaking.

"The nightmares came back. It's not my place to tell you - you two really need to talk. All I can say is those dreams involved you and… it was scary."

Dick looks at the door, pressing his lips into a thin line. He failed her again. He stupidly locked himself away in prison thinking it would be better for everyone (especially Rachel) if he stayed away, but he only made things worse. He's been making things worse from the beginning. He really should've paid more attention, focus more on her needs than her abilities. 

"Tomorrow." he says, looking back at Kory. "Let's let her sleep for now." 

***

Dawn assures him Donna will be fine, she should wake up in few hours. Dick is tired, but there's no way he'll get any sleep tonight, so he slips in the big, black armchair (the most comfortable piece of furniture in the room) next to Donna's bed, takes her hand in his and starts a vigil. Hank pats him on the shoulder gently before dimming the lights in the room and closing the door behind him.

The room is quiet, the only sound being Donna's breathing. Dick keeps her hand gently in his, brushing his thumb softly over her knuckles. He's trying not to think about how cold and numb this same hand felt to his touch just over an hour ago. Instead he redirects his thoughts to simpler times, happier memories.

Him and Donna were inseparable since the day they met. They had their fights, of course, but they always came back together in the end. He loves her. She is like an older sister he never had before and he cherishes her presence in his life. Almost losing her tonight shook him to his core. But it doesn't change the fact they are at odds now. He made mistakes, betrayed her trust, it was worse than ever before. And he could only pray they will be able to make amends this time around.

The soft click of the door brings him back to reality. He looks up to see Rachel stepping slowly into the room.

"Hi." she whispers hesitantly and Dick's gaze softens. "How is she?"

"Stable." He answers as he reaches his hand out to her, inviting her to come closer. "Thanks to you."

Rachel takes his hand and gives him a soft smile.

"It was a group effort."

"Oh, don't give away all the credit, Rach." he teases her and pulls her closer so now she stands right in front of him and he has his hands placed gently on her forearms. Rachel keeps her eyes on Donna, obviously avoiding his gaze, and Dick can feel something is wrong.

"What's going on?" he asks, rubbing his hands up and down her arms comfortingly. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." She simply says, her eyes still fixed on Wonder Girl.

Dick puts two and two together.

"Nightmares again?"

She quickly looks at him, eyes wide in fear.

"How did you-"

"Kory told me." he explains. "She didn't give me any details, but she did say it was about me… wasn't it?"

Rachel looks down and nods, but she's not saying anything else.

"Was it… was it like before?"

 _Before_ , when the moment of his parents death plagued her dreams _months_ before they even met.

"No…" She shakes her head, before finally looking up at him. "Not exactly. But they did seem… prophetic, in a way."

He pulls her a little bit closer.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Rachel hesitates. She takes few deep breaths before speaking again. 

"I was at a funeral. Your… your name was on the tombstone. But then you were there and-" she inhales again, but her breath comes out shaky. "You told me not to give up. I had no idea what's going on and I tried to ask you, but-" her eyes well up with tears and she starts trembling under his touch. "Next thing I know there's a blade sticking out of your chest." She whispers, pointing her eyes at the place the blade must have been. "And- and Deathstoke is behind you." She's visibly shaking right now, trapped in her nightmare, tears streaming down her face in cascades. "And y-you're choking on your own b-blood… There was so much blood… and I couldn't do anything…"

"Hey. Hey, shh…" he whispers as he pulls her into his arms. Rachel clings to him, her fingers dig into his shoulders, holding him in a tight grip. She buries her face in the crook of his neck and a violent sob wrecks her body.

Dick wraps his arms around her tightly, with one hand stroking her hair.

"It's okay. I'm here." He tells her and she curls herself closer to him. "It was just a dream, okay? It wasn't real."

"But it could've been." She sobs, her voice muffled by his shirt. Dick grips her tighter.

"He's gone." he assures her. "Slade's gone and I'm right here, Rach. I am not leaving you again. I promise."

"It was so scary…"

"I know, honey." he kisses her temple softly and buries his face in her hair.

"But I'm here now. It's over, we're safe."

He pulls her to him again, so she can nest herself in his lap as he leans back in the armchair. It's big enough for both of them, so Dick has no problem cradling her in his lap, rocking her back and forth. The motion seems to calm her down, so he continues to do it gently, dropping kisses on her hair and forehead and whispering words of comfort. After a moment her sobs die down and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she whispers after few minutes.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have left." she admits, and he wants to argue, but she doesn't give him a chance. "I don't know why I did that. I wasn't even mad at you, not really. I just… I just felt like I needed to get out." She lifts her head and looks at him. "I should've stayed by your side. I'm sorry."

"Rachel…" he puts his hand on her cheek and strokes his thumb across it gently. "You have nothing to apologize for. It was too much for you and you felt you needed to leave, I get that. Yes, it hurt, but I get that. And it's okay, really." He looks her in the eyes and continues. "I screwed up and I need to own up to my mistakes. None of it is on you, okay?"

She nods and leans her head back against his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry too." he whispers after a moment. "I should've tried harder. You needed me and I wasn't there."

"It's okay." she mumbles. "There was so much going on, I didn't want to bother you."

Dick lets out a quiet laugh at her answer.

"You really think I wouldn't drop everything for you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course!" he assures her. "Let's not keep things from each other from now on, deal?"

Rachel smiles and leans against him once more.

"Deal."

He pulls her closer, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep, baby. You're exhausted."

He only hears a quiet 'mhm' in response, because Rachel is already snuggling closer to him, fast asleep.

***

Donna wakes up to the bright daylight seeping through the curtains. It takes her a moment, because her sight is a little bit blurry, but she recognizes the blue walls of the Tower's infirmary. A movement to her right catches her eye and she slowly turns her head to see what appears to be the most adorable thing she had ever seen in her life. 

Dick is spread out in the armchair, snoring slightly, completely dead to the outside world. It's the most peaceful she had seen him in… years, actually. His arms are wrapped tightly around Rachel, who's nestled herself against him like a cat, curling tightly to his chest. Kory stands above them, and with a fond expression on her face she's fixing the blanket around them. She catches Donna's gaze and smiles.

"Look who's awake!" She greets her quietly. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Hi." she whispers back, her eyes still on Dick's face.

"How are you feeling?"

Donna things for a moment.

"Like I've been struck by a lightning." she answers, getting a giggle out of the other woman. "But okay. How long have they been here?"

"All night, apparently." Kory lets out a sigh. "I should tell him you're awake-"

"No." she stops her. Looking at him right now, it makes something bloom in Donna's chest. Love. Pride. Happiness. All the grudge and bitterness she felt towards him before seems to be melting away. "It can wait. Let them sleep."

Kory nods and leaves the room to let the others know. In the meantime Dick adjusts his hold on Rachel in his sleep and the girl immediately snuggles closer to him, if that is even possible. And Donna smiles to herself, wishing she had her camera with her right now to capture this beautiful moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> I refuse to let Donna die, especially whe she and Dick are on bad terms.  
> And Dick and Rachel r e a l l y needed to talk some stuff out, but this season was so messy, there was just no time for that.  
> And I gave Hank and Dawn "medical experience" so their characters wouldn't be useless anymore.  
> Oh, and the title doesn't really fit in 100% to this fic, but it's late and I have no better ideas so...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Now all we need to do is wait patiently for season 3 to *hopefully* fix this mess. Till the next time!


End file.
